watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariya
Mariya is a member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her debut in Inside. Along with Sydney, she is the longest serving member and, to an extent, the last remaining member to have appeared in the first three videos. History Video Mariya is calm, collected and has a fun personality, often cracking jokes and overall always having a good time. She usually express excitement when starting a game, but will sometimes (if not, always) express anger and dismay when playing a game she does not want to play. She gets scared rather easily, which was shown almost immediately in her first appearance, being spooked by the environment of the game. She usually panics when caught in a scary situation, screaming and frantically moving about. Whilst normally calm when gaming, she can get frustrated and eventually rage at a game. Her commentary are usually just general comments about a game, but will usually cuss when frustrated. Interaction with others Of the girls, she is the closest with Renae, both being friends seemingly long before GirlsPlay and seemingly being inseparable; appearing almost always together in the outtros. The two are often paired together in co-ops, with the pair being named Naeriya by the fans. With the others, she is very friendly with and gets along really well with the group. She has also been paired with Sydney in some of the earlier videos and in newer co-op videos, and she appears to be close with her as well. The pair is often named Sydriya by the other girls. Video appearances Listed Videos *Inside (#2) *Super Pig (#3) *Slender: The Arrival: 1, 2, 3, 4 (w/Renae) (#4, #7, #10, #12) *Unfair Platformer: 1, 2 (#5, #42) *Can Your Pet (#6) *Surgeon Simulator: 1, 2 (#11, #129) *Challenges: 0, 1, 3-8 (#13, #19, #88, #89, #119, #122, #133, #160) *Unfair Mario: 1, 2, 3 (#14, #72, #210) *Barrels (#16) *Hole in the Wall (w/Renae) (#17) *Dance Central (w/Renae) (#20) *Q&A: 1, 2.2 (w/Sydney) (#21, #50) *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Happy Wheels: 1, 2, 3, 6, 8, 9 (#24, #40, #51, #96, #178, #216) *Kraven Manor: 1, 2 (#27, #31) *Bromancing Saga 2 (w/Stacy) (#28) *Outlast: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#29, #35, #46, #53) *Amnesia: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#34, #44, #55, #59) *McPixel (#36) *Extreme Twister (#37) *Labyrinth (#38) *Typing of the Dead: 1 (#39) *Bewilder House (#41) *Curse of the Chocolate Fountain (#45) *Smile.exe (#49) *GP Update (w/Renae) (#54) *Karaoke: 1, 2 (#56, #64) *Super Hot (#57) *Ponycorn (#60) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Lips of an Angel (#81) *Flappy Bird (#91) *Vanish (#93) *Among the Sleep: Alpha (#94) *Octodad: 1-9 (#98, #104, #110, #127, #144, #153, #156, #162, #167) *Dungeon Nightmares: 1, 2 (#105, #145) *Dark Deception (#114) *AFK: 1, 3-10, 12, 13 (#142, #164, #174, #175, #198, #206, #255, #256, #319, #375, #381) *Evie: 2 (#143) *Typing of the Dead: Overkill: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#146, #179, #260, #355) *Sally.exe (#149) *Turbo Dismount: 1, 2 (#152, #236) *QWOP (#158) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: 2 (#159) *Octodad Shorts: 1, 2 (#201, #221) *Mount Your Friends: 2 (w/Renae) (#214) *Soccer Physics: 1 (w/Renae) (#217) *Scribblenauts Unmasked (#222) *Kissing Simulator (w/Renae) (#227) *React: 1-12 (#245, #228, #246, #293, #303, #313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #402) *Five Nights at Freddy’s 2: 6 (#231) *Crazy in Love (#232) *I Am Bread (#236) *Ingrown Toenail Surgery (#241) *2 Year Anniversary (#254) *One Night at Flumpty’s (#269) *Bloody Trapland (w/Renae) (#271) *Simsimi: 2 (censored) (#273) *Muddy Heights (#274) *Mole Hammers (w/Renae) (#276) *HappyMouse.exe (#279) *Aladdin.exe (#280) *Onions.exe (#282) *Baking Simulator (#283) *FaceRig: 2 (#284) *I Don’t Even Know (#285) *Probably Archery (#288) *Five Nights at Treasure Island (#292) *Sims 4: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 (solo) (#310, #315, #320, #363, #374) *Ode to Renae (w/Sydney) (#323) *One Night at Flumpty’s 2 (#330) *Creepypasta (w/Sydney) (#331) *Yandere Simulator (#334) *WCW: 11 (#339) *Five Nights at Freddy’s 4: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388) *Hatfall (#383) *Luna Game (#393) *Cat Mario: 4 (#398) *Whack Your Neighbor (#408) Unlisted/Private Videos *The Wolf Among Us: 1-20 (solo) External Links Category:Current members Category:Members Category:Mariya